disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Playhouse Disney UK Revival
On May 26th 2018, Playhouse Disney will be revived in the UK. It will feature many of the old continuity segments and programs of the original Playhouse Disney. It will also incorporate some retro British programmes for children, to diversify its range of programming. Presentation Segments * The Playhouse * Circle Time * Art Play * Music Time * Bite Size * PJ's Bedtime 'The Playhouse' would be a presentation strand presented by Dave Benson Phillips and Alex Lovell (referred to as Big Dave and Little Alex), set in a colourful house of the same name. The house would have a similar design to its 2003-2006 counterpart, only it would have slightly darker, multicoloured lighting, Mickey Mouse faces painted across the walls and ceilings and digital windows designed to show the Playhouse Archipelago, a network of islands home to characters from different Playhouse Disney shows. The Playhouse would also be accompanied by 'Art Play' (a segment where presenter Sara Louise Harper would help children create a piece of artwork based on a popular Disney movie), 'Circle Time' (a segment where presenter Jason Canning would make up stories from pictures that viewers sent in), 'Bite Size' (a children's cookery show) and 'Music Time' (a segment where Big Dave and Little Alex would sing classic Disney songs). The strand would end at 6pm with 'See You Soon Inside Playhouse Disney', then 'PJ's Bedtime', a presentation strand designed to help children get ready for bed would run through the evening until midnight, when the channel closed down for the night. At 6am, the channel would start up again with 'The Morning Jive', followed shorty after by 'Come Into Playhouse Disney', marking the beginning of 'The Playhouse'. Programmes * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Hoobs * Out of the Box * Sofia the First * Mopatop's Shop * Rainbow * Stanley * The Book of Pooh * Fraggle Rock (UK version) * Rosie and Jim * Little Einsteins (UK dub) * Fireman Sam (1987-2003) * Rolie Polie Olie * PB&J Otter * 64 Zoo Lane * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Jo Jo's Circus * The Adventures of Spot * Connie the Cow * Higglytown Heroes (UK dub) * Willo the Wisp * The Little Mermaid (TV Show) * Hi-5 (UK version) * The Wiggles (1998-2006) * Jungle Cubs * Classic Toons * Play With Me Sesame (UK version) * Gummi Bears * 101 Dalmations * Postman Pat (1991-2006) * Doodlebops * Sing Me a Story with Belle * Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs * PJ's Storytime Original Presenters And Continuity Characters * Dave Benson Phillips (AKA Big Dave, Deep Fried Dave (The Playhouse, Bite Size, Music Time, PJ's Bedtime)) * Alex Lovell (AKA Little Alex (The Playhouse, Music Time)) * Sara-Louise Harper (Art Play) * Jason Canning (Circle Time) * Olivia Bonnici (Art Play, PJ's Bedtime) * Karl Woolley (AKA Krispy Karl (Bite Size)) * Sophie Aldred (AKA Stir Fry Sophie (Bite Size)) * Liz Fraser (AKA Lemon Liz (Bite Size)) * Monty The Mole (The Playhouse, puppeteered by Neil Sterenberg) * Phil Gallagher (AKA Mr Postman (The Playhouse)) * Splodge (Art Play, puppeteered by Sheila Clarke) * PJ Mole (PJ's Bedtime, puppeteered by Marcus Clarke) * Victoria Sponge (The Playhouse, voiced by Michael Omer) * Auntie Rosie and Uncle Charlie (The Playhouse, puppeteered by Mark Jeffries and Louise Gold) * Mitsy (Bite Size, puppeteered by Helena Smee) (The Playhouse segments would also occasionally be hosted by a costumed Mickey Mouse and Daisy Duck, and Goofy would also occasionally host Bite Size alongside Big Dave. In addition, Minnie Mouse would occasionally host Art Play, Goofy's son Max would host Circle Time and Daisy and Max would host PJ's Bedtime. New presenters would also be hired in later years) Continuity Songs * Come Into Playhouse Disney (The Playhouse, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0Qk6YEbko0) * The Morning Jive (PJ's Bedtime) * If Today Is Your Birthday (The Playhouse, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgAZFYidy2Y) * We're Cooking (Bite Size, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ1B1geCbxo) * Say Hello (PJ's Bedtime) * The Pyjama Song (PJ's Bedtime) * The Squeaky Clean Song (PJ's Bedtime) * Yawning Lullaby (PJ's Bedtime) * See You Soon Inside Playhouse Disney (The Playhouse, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO2Ix3ejhR0) Typical Schedule 05:00 Postman Pat 05:15 Stanley 05:30 Rainbow 05:45 Jo Jo's Circus 05:55 PJ's Bedtime hands over to Playhouse Segment with 'Morning Jive', Playhouse segment begins with 'Come Into Playhouse Disney', shortly followed by 'The Book Of Pooh' 06:25 Fireman Sam 06:55 Bear in the Big Blue House 07:20 Jo Jo's Circus 07:35 Doodlebops 08:00 Play with Me Sesame (UK version) 08:30 Mopatop's Shop 08:45 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs 09:05 Doodlebops 09:30 Postman Pat 09:45 Music Time 10:00 Art Play 10:05 Jo Jo's Circus 10:30 Bear In The Big Blue House 11:00 Rosie And Jim 11:30 Stanley 11:45 Bear in the Big Blue House 12:10 Rolie Polie Olie 12:20 Little Einsteins (UK dub) 12:45 The Hoobs 13:10 Out Of The Box 13:25 Bite Size 13:30 The Book Of Pooh 13:55 Circle Time 14:00 Sing Me A Story With Belle 14:25 Stanley 14:55 The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh 15:20 Classic Toon 15:30 PB&J Otter 15:45 Feature Length Movie (such as Little Mermaid) 17:30 Fraggle Rock (UK version) 17:55 End of Playhouse segment with 'See You Soon In Playhouse Disney', before handing over to PJ's Bedtime with 'Say Hello' 18:00 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs 18:10 Rainbow 18:25 Higglytown Heroes (UK dub) 18:50 64 Zoo Lane 18:55 'Squeaky Clean' Song 19:00 Out Of The Box 19:25 Willo The Wisp 19:30 Little Mermaid 19:55 Jungle Cubs 20:20 The Adventures Of Spot 20:25 Connie The Cow 21:00 Bear In The Big Blue House 21:25 Fireman Sam 21:35 Little Einsteins (UK dub) 22:00 'Yawning Lullaby' (PJ's Bedtime would continue through the night, until 5:55 the following morning when they would play 'The Morning Jive' and hand back over to 'The Playhouse') Launch Day Schedule 05:00 Postman Pat And The Hole In The Road 05:15 Stanley: "Up the Apple Tree / Kangaroo Clean-Up" 05:30 Rainbow: Bungle's High And Mighty Day 05:45 Jo Jo's Circus: "Cotton Andy / Nighty Night" 05:55 PJ's Bedtime hands over to Playhouse Segment with 'Morning Jive', Playhouse segment begins with 'Come Into Playhouse Disney', shortly followed by 'The Book Of Pooh: "Are You Me? / Rabbit's Happy Birthday Party" 06:25 Fireman Sam: The Kite 06:55 Bear in the Big Blue House: Home Where The Bear Is 07:20 Jo Jo's Circus: "Sleep-Over Surprises / How Does Your Garden Grow?" 07:35 Doodlebops: O Solo Moe 08:00 Play with Me Sesame (UK version) 08:30 Mopatop's Shop: Princess Lullabelle 08:45 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Overdue! 09:05 Doodlebops: Tap Tap Tap 09:30 Postman Pat Takes Flight 09:45 Music Time: Never Smile At A Crocodile 10:00 Art Play 10:05 Jo Jo's Circus: "Drum Roll Please / Cannonball JoJo" 10:30 Bear In The Big Blue House: Water, Water Everywhere 11:00 Rosie And Jim: Amazing Teddy 11:30 Stanley: "Savanna-Speeders! / Tyrannosaurus Wrecks" 11:45 Bear in the Big Blue House: Mouse Party 12:10 Rolie Polie Olie: "Zowie Got Game / Hickety Ups / Chili's Cold" 12:20 Little Einsteins (UK dub): "Dragon Kite" 12:45 The Hoobs: Finding Out 13:10 Out Of The Box: "Loud and Soft!" 13:25 Bite Size 13:30 Rolie Polie Olie: "Rust In Space / All Wound Up / Soap-bot Derby" 13:55 Circle Time 14:00 Sing Me A Story With Belle: Feeling Like an Outcast 14:25 Stanley: "Little Dog Lost" 14:55 The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh: "The Wishing Bear" 15:20 Classic Toon: Mickey's Rival 15:30 PB&J Otter: "Bagpipe Blues/You Can't Come In" 15:45 The Lion King 1.5 17:30 Fraggle Rock (UK version): Beginnings 17:55 End of Playhouse segment with 'See You Soon In Playhouse Disney', before handing over to PJ's Bedtime with 'Say Hello' 18:00 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Harry, Ace Reporter! 18:10 Rainbow: Why Did You Do That? 18:25 Higglytown Heroes (UK dub): "Me and My Shadow"/"Out to Sea" 18:50 64 Zoo Lane: "The Story of Beverly the Beaver" 18:55 'Squeaky Clean' Song 19:00 Out Of The Box: "Tooth or Consequences" 19:25 Willo The Wisp: "Moon on a Stick" 19:30 Little Mermaid: "Whale of a Tale" 19:55 Jungle Cubs: "A Night In The Wasteland" 20:20 The Adventures Of Spot: "Spot's Surprise Parcel" 20:25 Connie The Cow: "A Curious Butterfly" 21:00 Bear In The Big Blue House: The Big Sleep 21:25 Fireman Sam: Disaster For Dinner 21:35 Little Einsteins (UK dub): I Love To Conduct 22:00 'Yawning Lullaby' (PJ's Bedtime would continue through the night, until 5:55 the following morning when they would play 'The Morning Jive' and hand back over to 'The Playhouse') Christmas Schedule 05:55 PJ's Bedtime hands over to Playhouse Segment with 'Morning Jive', Playhouse segment begins with 'Come Into Playhouse Disney', shortly followed by 'The Book Of Pooh: "Over the Hill/Tigger's Replacement" 06:25 Fireman Sam: Snow Business 06:55 Bear in the Big Blue House: A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 07:20 Jo Jo's Circus: "JoJo And The Beanstalk" 07:35 Doodlebops: The Doodlebop Holiday Show 08:00 Play with Me Sesame (UK version) 08:30 Higglytown Heroes (UK dub): "Twinkle Tooth"/"Flower Power" 08:45 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Overdue! 09:20 Postman Pat And The Barometer 09:45 Music Time: It Feels Like Christmas 10:00 Art Play 10:05 Jo Jo's Circus: "My Favorite Frogsitters / Night of the Teddy Bear Dance" 10:30 Bear In The Big Blue House: A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 11:00 Rosie And Jim: Magical Lights 11:30 Stanley: "Savanna-Speeders! / Tyrannosaurus Wrecks" 11:45 Bear in the Big Blue House: Winter's Nap 12:10 Rolie Polie Olie: "Let's Make History / Adventure Of Space Dads / Silly Willy Day" 12:20 Little Einsteins (UK dub): "The Christmas Wish" 12:45 The Hoobs: Snow 13:10 Out Of The Box: "Happy Holidays" 13:25 Bite Size 13:30 Rolie Polie Olie: "A Little Hero / Binky's Birthday / Hiding in Plain Sight" 13:55 Circle Time 14:00 Sing Me A Story With Belle: What's Inside Counts 14:25 Stanley: "A Turkey of a Thanksgiving" 14:55 The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh: "Caws And Effect" 15:20 Classic Toon: "Pluto's Christmas Tree" 15:30 PB&J Otter: "The Ice Moose" 15:45 Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas 17:30 Fraggle Rock (UK version): The Bells Of Fraggle Rock 17:55 End of Playhouse segment with 'See You Soon In Playhouse Disney', before handing over to PJ's Bedtime with 'Say Hello' 18:00 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: What's Thunder? 18:10 Rainbow: Snow 18:25 Rolie Polie Olie: "Blast From The Past / Gone Screwy / Mother Giz" 18:50 64 Zoo Lane: "The Story of the Best Christmas Ever" 18:55 'Squeaky Clean' Song 19:00 Out Of The Box: "Family Fare" 19:25 Willo The Wisp: "Here Comes the Judge" 19:30 Little Mermaid: "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel!" 19:55 Jungle Cubs: "Treasure of The Middle Jungle" 20:20 The Adventures Of Spot: "Spot's First Picnic" 20:25 Connie The Cow: "A Cold Weather Adventure" 21:00 Bear In The Big Blue House: Change Is In The Air 21:25 Fireman Sam: Snow Business 21:35 Little Einsteins (UK dub): "The Wind-Up Toy Prince" 22:00 'Yawning Lullaby' (PJ's Bedtime would continue through the night, until 5:55 the following morning when they would play 'The Morning Jive' and hand back over to 'The Playhouse') Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Disney Princess